I Love Ice Cream
by angst cupcake
Summary: Zuko x Ty Lee Ty Lee always had a strange habit when she ate ice cream...now she wants Zuko to join her in eating this special treat.


Zuko/Ty Lee

I Love Ice Cream

"Ty Lee...what ARE you doing?" Zuko asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Ty Lee's happily glowing eyes gave him a kind of are-you-serious look. He glared at her. She giggled, arching her back a bit more.

At the moment Ty Lee was trying to eat ice cream...with her feet. Her hands were flat on the floor, her arms bent a bit. The rest of her body was gracefully arched above her head. She was slowly descending her feet towards the spoon in the bowl of ice cream before her.

Zuko watched in a sick sort of fascination at the way Ty Lee could bend. No wonder she was in the freakin circus. He looked away so as not to become mesmerized in the curves and angles of the girl's body. That was the last thing he wanted.

Ty Lee grunted a bit in frustration. This was taking a lot more concentration than she thought. She bent her ams a bit lower, her toes just grazing the silver edge of the spoon.

"Oh, just sit down and eat it with a spoon like any normal person would." Zuko snapped at her. She wrinkled her nose at him and looked back down at the spoon while biting her lower lip.

"I'm not normal, remember?" Ty Lee grinned, bending down a bit more. A HA! Her big toe managed to wrap around the end of the spoon. With the toe beside it, she lifted it from the bowl's edge. She flashed a triumphant smile at Zuko who rolled his eyes in response.

"Let's see you get the actual ice cream in your MOUTH." Zuko challenged. Ty Lee accepted.

"If I can, you have to do something for me." Ty Lee smirked, her back arching up a bit. Zuko stared at her for a moment, and then sighed, sounding like someone who had just lost their money to pay for dinner.

"What?"

"You'll eat it with me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Zuzu," Ty Lee laughed, "If I can get a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, you have to eat the rest with me. Don't tell me you don't like ice cream Zuzu!" She faked an expression of horror and giggled as Zuko glared at her again.

"Make me eat it?"

"That's right Zuzu."

"Don't call me that," Zuko growled, "Now...would I have to eat it by your feet?" Not to Zuko's suprise, Ty Lee nodded. He let out a groan. He knew Ty Lee well. The girl would be able to get the ice cream in her mouth.

"Taking that as an "alright" then." Ty Lee said cheerfully. Within the next two minutes, Ty Lee had manuvered the spoon and scooped a glop of ice cream into her mouth.

Zuko came and sat down before her.

"Do you like ice cream Zu...ko?" Ty lee asked, immediately reforming his name as he glanced harshly at her. he shrugged.

"I suppose...I've only had it once." Zuko responded. Ty Lee stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Your seriously deprived." Ty Lee said flatly. Zuko chuckled lightly and accepted the spoonful of creamy white ice cream that was suddenly shoved in his face.

God, ice cream was good.

And from the look on Ty Lee's face, he knew that she knew he had just about lost his mind within the sweet treat. She took a bit herself, her small pink tongue wetting her lips. Zuko wasn't sure, but he he was pretty sure she let out a small moan. Before he could ask her, she had popped another spoonful in his mouth.

"Good huh?" Ty Lee asked, licking the edge of the spoon. Zuko's heart sped up as he watched her. There was a strange tingling is loins...damn it. She smirked at him and scooped another spoonful. Her tongue slowly licked at the dripping sweet, rounding about the edges of the spoon, licking off the drops. She then took the whole spoon into her moht, and swalowd the rest, her lips easily taking the last of the ice cream from the spoon. The whole time, Ty Lee's eyes never left Zuko.

This time she did let out a soft moan.

"Stop that." Zuko whispered. Ty Lee gave him an innocent expression.

"Stop what Zuko? You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Ty Lee giggled, licking the edges of the spoon. A drop of white ice cream suddenly slid down from the corner of her mouth. Before Ty Lee could even react, Zuko had leaned over and licked it off himself. She shivered involuntarily, gasping quietly as his tongue ran over her lips...and then he drew away. He smirked at her.

The room was engulfed in silence.

Ty Lee grinned kittenishly and Zuko returned it with an all-knowing smile.

"I want more ice cream..."


End file.
